Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy 11.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy's Dress.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight out character S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential 2x24 fluttershyconductor.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png|Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash and the others. Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Run Fluttershy run! Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|Oh my. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why me? Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy Crystal Empire S3.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png|Umm, Fluttershy, I don't think that's where your wings are supposed to go Fluttershy very happy S3.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3.png|Fluttershy singing along with the others. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|The Flugelhorn is a bit too loud for Fluttershy Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|She sure loves to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png|Fluttershy standing beside Pinkie Pie. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Fluttershy cute face S3E2.png Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Surprised. Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png S3E02 - Fluttershy Joust Armor.PNG S3E02 - MEEP.PNG S3E02 - Oh Crap.PNG S3E02 - Lanced.PNG S3E02 - Agony of Defeat.PNG|Fluttershy knight. Fluttershy somepony else S3E2.png|"Isn't there somepony else?" S3E02 - No More.PNG Rainbow_Dash_explains_why_they_have_to_keep_jousting_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''The_fate_of_an_entire_empire_rest_on_us''_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''Unless_that_isn't_important_to_you''_S3E02.png Fluttershy_whimpers_S3E02.png Fluttershy_is_fear_of_Rainbow's_power_S3E02.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_Rainbow's_words_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''Not_too_easy''_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''I_got_a_reputation_to_maintain''_S3E02.png Fluttershy_reluctantly_follows_Rainbow_Dash_S3E02.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadence S3E2.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Applejack with head in her hooves S3E2.png Ponies looking up at Spike S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png|Fluttershy and Angel enjoying a peaceful tea party. Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png|One lump or two? Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|"What are friends for?" Pinkie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png Pinkie dangling her head S3E3.png Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Fluttershy biting hold S3E3.png|Biting hold of a berry. Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png.png Fluttershy that smile S3E3.png|That smile. Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|Fluttershy looks mad for a change. Rarity raging through S3E3.png Fluttershy 'And they trashed our critter picnic!' S3E03 .png|"And they trashed our critter picnic!" Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|Can't watch. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Dannnnng. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|Wow. Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Enjoying the parade. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Checking on Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Fluttershy not hiding behind her mane for a change. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Fluttershy.png|"Don't be scared little friends, Twilight is wonderful at magic" s3e5_flutterpsycho1.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- s3e5_flutterpsycho2.png|-so help me... Flutter, Spike, and Twi.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy-" Flutter & Spike.png Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png Fluttershy worried S3E05.png s3e5_flutterscared1.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png Twi, Flutter, & Spike.png Fluttershy 'Stop!' S3E05.png Fluttershy doesn't want to look S3E05.png Fluttershy chewing on her hoofs S3E5.png Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Don't worry, Fluttershy is simply laughing with her friends. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh, can Twilight do it? Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|yay! I think she can. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|You stay away from Twilight! Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png S3E5 library reading.png S3E5 fluttershy finds the answer.png s3e5_fluttershyinterrupted1.png s3e5_fluttershyinterrupted2.png Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Spike about to take the book S3E05.png Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png s3e5_fluttershymission1.png s3e5_fluttershymission2.png s3e5_fluttershymission3.png s3e5_fluttershymission4.png s3e5_fluttershymission5.png s3e5_fluttershymission6.png Fluttershy sigh S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png s3e5_fluttershymission7.png S3E5 fluttershy costume.png S3e5_fluttershymission8.png s3e5_flutterdash.png s3e5_flutterscared2.png Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on. Sky Skimmer.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. mlpfim-character-fluttershy 252x252.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Fluttershy 256x133.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Success FMA.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Pinkie Pie makes a My Little Pony face preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies G3 reactions.PNG|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Category:Character gallery pages